


Waking Up Next to a Winchester

by dammitdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitdestiel/pseuds/dammitdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! This is just a quick little Destiel fanfic that I whipped up. I intended for there to be a plot but I'm sorry if I don't update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Next to a Winchester

**CAS'S POV** : It was early Saturday morning. I got up, wearing my bumble-bee underwear. I slowly walked over to the kitchen like a sleepy cat. I ran my hands alongside the coffee machine, searching for the buttons. I had assumed that I had hit the right button when I heard the coffee trickling down into the pot. I grabbed my coffee mug from the cabinet above me and set it next to the coffee machine on the counter. I sat down at the table and put my hands to my head and leaned against them as I was waiting for my coffee to be done. I could hear the smooth sound of running water in the background. I had assumed it was Dean, unless of course we were being invaded. I shouted "DEAN, HONEY, IS THAT YOU?" He replied back loudly with "NO, ITS JUST ME, FRIGGIN' GOLDILOCKS, YEAH OF COURSE ITS ME, HON." My mind was slightly scrambled. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THAT REFERENCE." He was telling me of some 'Gold locked character'. This was a personal challenge. The shower water screeched to a halt with the occasional loud squeak. After some curtain ruffling, he opened the door. He walked out in nothing less than a towel. He smirked and said "Uh, it's a friggin' classic story, babe." He laughed jokingly at my lack of sense of this world. I nodded in satisfaction and said "Ohh." He smoothly glided past me and pecked a kiss onto my cheek and asked "What're you making?" I told him "Coffee." He winked at me and said "You know how I like it, right Cas?" I nodded at him and smiled like a genius. "Black! You like it black!" He gave me another kiss only it was longer, and on the forehead this time. Forehead kisses were easy for him to give to me, simply because he was taller. "If you think I am on the roll now, just wait until breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so if you didn't like it turn back now, go home. But if you did, don't be afraid to drop a kudos and a comment and I'll be sure to reply. Thanks!


End file.
